ACTG 051 - the purpose of the study is to examine whether intravenous gamma globulin provides additional benefit to HIV-infected children receiving AZT. Only children with severe illness are entered into the study. All subjects are administered AZT daily for two years, and receive either IVIG or placebo once monthly. Progression of HIV-related illness, and frequency of serious bacterial infection, will be compared at the end of the trial.